Secrets
by Storytellermama
Summary: What happens at the end of ISIS?  Spoilers contained if you haven't seen it.  Two chapter 1 shot.  First chapter from Lois' POV and second chapter will be Clark's POV.  Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OMG….loved, loved, LOVED the end of ISIS. Warning spoilers for the end of Isis if you haven't seen it. Takes place the last few minutes and then beyond. What happens next, at least in my mind…. ;) Told from the POV of Lois for Chapter 1 and then Clark for Chapter 2…. Just a two chapter one-shot. **_

_**Enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….for entertainment purposes only. **_

He stood there, his eyes pleading with to understand, "I know the odds are stacked against us, but if you're ready to take that leap, there's no one else I want to take that leap with." He looked frustrated for a moment. Trying to figure out what exactly to say and how to say it. Her heart went out to him. She _could_ just put him out of his misery and just tell him she knew, but as important as this was, she wanted _him_ to want to tell her. Needed him to trust what they had, _trust her_. Not only with his heart, but with all of him, all that he was.

_You can do it Clark. Just spit it out_. He walked away from her then, heading towards the shelves and stood there, with his back to her. Lois held her breath in anticipation. Was this it? Was it the time he'd finally pull her into his life completely?

"Lois, I know that you've had a lot of questions about the Blur." He paused for a moment, "It's me."

She felt the air exhale out of her lungs slowly. _He did it_. It was almost as if one of the fears he'd just described to her moments before would be her rejecting him, or worse, not believing him. She just wished he'd turn around so he could see how she felt about him, how it didn't change anything. And then he did, he turned around slowly. She had an odd moment of déjà vu. It was almost the same way he'd turned around wearing glasses one afternoon, telling her he was near sighted. The same week that she'd thought he was the same as the Blur and let herself get talked out of it. Had he toyed with the idea of telling her even then?

Clark was all seriousness, all serious, straight backed Smallville. Her Smallville.

"I'm the Blur." Straight to the point. Matter of fact.

Lois couldn't stop herself. She just acted with her first gut instinct. . If he wanted her to take a leap with him, then it was going to start now! She started running towards him, unable to contain her excitement and relief. She launched herself up on to him and he caught her effortlessly cushioning her fall as they landed on the piles of bags with shredded paperwork and confetti from the last Christmas party.

She leaned down and kissed him. She pulled back to look at him. He brushed her hair out of the way and lay there smiling at her. "What took you so long?" He froze in his movements as if he thought he'd heard her wrong and his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What?" She bit her lip in anticipation. And then his eyes widened. "You.." She put a finger against his lips stopping him. She smiled at him, hoping that he could see how much she loved him. For giving her this moment, his trust. She pulled her finger away and he smiled at her in wonder.

Lowering herself once again she kissed him, letting him feel everything she couldn't quite say just yet. It has been an amazing couple of weeks that was for sure. He kissed her back, deeply, thoroughly until her senses were all overwhelmed.

Then he pulled away. "Someone's coming." He whispered against her lips. She looked at him in confusion for a moment still not quite balanced. He tapped his ear. Oh. Superhearing? She was going to have to ask him about all his powers, she had the feeling there was so much more to learn about him.

He helped her up, taking care to avoid her injured hand. He motioned her towards the elevators and pointed at the button. She looked around as she heard a whoosh and all the mess they'd made had been cleaned up. Clark stood next to her giving her a small secret smile. Wow…he really was superfast.

Walter stepped out of the elevator and glanced curiously at the both of them. He smirked, "Cramming in a little alone time Lane and Kent?"

Lois gave him an annoyed look while holding up her hand. "Just came up to use the first aid kit. Kitty Cat downstairs needs to be declawed." Grabbing Clark's arm, she propelled him into the elevator and wiggled her fingers at a surprised Walter in a goodbye as the doors shut.

Clark smiled slightly at her as he looked at her. "Lois, how did you find out?"

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and sighed playfully, "Smallville…do you really think the man I'm in love with could kiss me and I don't recognize it? Don't get me wrong, that kiss was unlike anything we've ever shared. But I _know_ you."

He looked confused for a moment trying to figure out what she was talking about. She saw the second it registered. He closed his eyes as if he couldn't believe he'd slipped up "When I kissed you in the alley." He said so softly she almost didn't catch it.

The doors opened and Lois stepped out leaving a bewildered Clark behind her. She could hear him walking slowly behind him. She knew what he was doing without her even looking back. Overanalyzing, like he always did. She turned around and stopped suddenly, causing him to stop just as quickly without knocking her over. "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"Don't overthink it. It's done now okay?" She smiled up at him hopefully. Inside she was a jumble of butterflies. What if he did regret telling her?

He nodded and smiled at her slightly. Rubbing her arm gently, he spun her around and gently prodded her towards their desks. "Dinner at the farm tonight? I'll make something special." She looked up at him but he was looking straight ahead. She turned to see what he was looking at and Cat was busy typing away.

"Meet you there at 7 o'clock?" He nodded and they went to their separate desks.

The day sped by and Lois ended up being sent out of the office on assignment and didn't get to see Clark until late in the afternoon. Even then, they were both so busy filing their stories there wasn't much time for small talk. And especially not with their new desk mate sitting so closely. As the day came to a close Lois typed away, finishing her story but her thoughts kept going back to the moment in the file room. She glanced up at Clark and he was busy writing something down.. She glanced over sideways at Cat and she looked up at Lois when she felt her gaze. Hello Kitty gave her a nervous smile. Lois didn't return it.

Typing up the last few sentences and double checking it for accuracy, she sent it off to the editor in a few quick clicks. Logging off she grabbed her jacket and bag and smiled at Clark when he looked up at her in surprise. "Gotta get going Smallville. Got a hot date to get ready for tonight."

He nodded at her and smiled and then his attention was focused on Cat. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cat jump over to Clark's desk and could only make out the first part of her words, "I heard a terrible rumor today and I wanted you know what people are saying. That you and Lois are dating…"

With a smile Lois went up the stairs, not a jealous bone in her body. After all, Clark was a big Blur and could take care of himself. She had to more important things to worry about. Like trying to figure out what she was going to wear tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, I loved Harvest and all the WONDERFUL Clois moments, but there were a couple of items I imagined differently and this is how it played out in my head. **_

_**Enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing….for entertainment purposes only. **_

Chapter 2

Clark stood up once again running his hands through his hair. He couldn't sit down. He was so anxious. He had never felt so nervous in as long as he could remember. No, take that back. He'd felt like this when he wanted to ask Lois out "officially" for the first time. But this was different. He knew she loved him now, but was it enough to overlook the fact that he was an alien and in a lot of ways, just different from everyone else. Sure he felt normal, but his life was so strange. He took a final glance at the stove. Dinner was almost ready. He shut the stovetop off so as not to burn it. He glanced at his watch; she would be here any minute. He walked to the living room and began to pace the floor.

He still couldn't believe it. He'd finally told someone, of his own choice and not out of fear that he was losing her. The fact that she already knew didn't change things for him. He's still made the decision to tell her. He knew she'd have a million questions. Lois was nothing if not curious.

He heard a light knock on the back door and then the door opening. He looked down at his clothes and worried he should have changed. He had traded his work clothes for his trademark blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Lois had said she was going to dress up. He sighed and headed around the corner. He smiled in relief when he saw she was dressed just as casually. He smiled at her not quite knowing what the moment called for.

"Hi."

"Hi. I take this as a good sign you're not in the Barn brooding by the window after your big reveal this afternoon." She smiled at him, but he saw uncertainty in her eyes.

He smiled at her softly, "I don't brood when I make the right decision." Her eyes lit up and she came closer to him.

"You look beautiful." He was glad she hadn't dressed up. It made things more relaxed. This might go over easier than he had expected.

She tugged at her shirt, "I couldn't decide what to wear and then I realized it wasn't important. As long as I was coming to see you." His smile widened and he stepped towards her as she thought the same thing. He enveloped her in a tight hug, taking care not to crush her. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. Pulling back he grabbed her hand and pulled her over the barstool and parked her over at the counter. He poured her a glass of wine and took the seat next to her. She reached over and grabbed his hand, instead of the glass like he'd expected.

"Clark, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked at her in confusion and she expanded. "For always treating you like a clumsy farm boy. For not looking past the boy I knew in high school to the man you had become. For giving you a hard time for constantly disappearing and making up these lame excuses for why you were gone, when you were probably the only reason everything ended up okay in the end."

He shook his head at her. "Lois, you have nothing to apologize for. People are supposed to look past who they see so that I can do what I need to do and still have a life. Besides, I like to think you and I have come a long way in the last year or so."

She looked up from their linked hands and smiled at him. She didn't say anything and Clark was wondering what was stopping her. "Lois, it's okay. You can ask me whatever you want."

She grinned suddenly and jumped out of her chair. She hopped up on the counter and scooted over so she was sitting directly in front of Clark.

"Are you a meteor freak? And how long have you had these powers? What exactly can you do, I mean what kinds of powers do you have?" She stopped and then looked at him with a small smile. "Sorry. I've just had all these questions and no one to ask these last few weeks."

He chuckled as she halted but looked at though she couldn't possibly contain her excitement. Her eyes practically shone. He nodded, understanding completely. It was the reporter in her as well as just being, well… _Lois_.

"No, I'm not a meteor freak. I'm from a planet called Krypton. So I'm Kryptonian. So is Kara, and she really is my cousin. My parents sent me here as a baby to save me before our planet was destroyed. My real name is Kal-El. My parents were Jor-El and Lara-El. My parents, my human parents" he corrected, "Found me and my spaceship when I was just a couple years old during the first meteor shower to happen in Smallville."

She was silently absorbing it all in, and nodded, asking him to continue.

"You know about the super speed and hearing, I can also lift really heavy things, super jump, I have heat vision and can see through solid objects. I can't get hurt unless kryptonite of some form is involved." Remembering what had happened that very day with Isis, he added, "And magic. Magic can affect me too."

"Wait? Did you say see through things?" he nodded waiting for her to react like she did before. This time she surprised him with a raised eyebrow. "_Really?_ That could make things really interesting at the office….maybe I'll surprise you tomorrow." She bit her lip playfully and then smiled. "Go on. What's Kryptonite?" He stopped for a moment, trying not to get distracted of thoughts of what Lois would be wearing tomorrow at work. It was bad enough him having to stop himself from x-raying her when she had told Cat and him that she was dressed in costume under her trench coat for the Isis Gala. Then he mentally shook himself and realized she had asked another question.

"Meteor rock."

She looked serious all of a sudden. "That's why you would act so strange around it all these years. I thought maybe you were allergic or something."

He nodded. Maybe that was the best way to explain it. "Something like that. Its pieces of my home planet but when it came here it changed and it affects me when I'm too close. Each type affects me differently though. Green is the worst but there's also red, black and blue." She looked up at him when he mentioned blue, almost as if she was going to say something then stopped. Her questions took a different turn.

"Kara can fly. I didn't hear you mention that as part of your superpowers."

She _would_ pick up on that. "I can't, at least not yet. Jor-El says it's only me holding myself back, and Kara tried to show me. It will happen; I just need to get past some of my own insecurities. I did fly for a bit a couple of weeks ago. That night in the barn. When we danced."

She smiled at him in wonder. "That would explain how I felt like dancing with you was like floating on air." She look disturbed for a moment. "Clark, did you say Jor-El told you something? I thought you said your home planet was destroyed? Doesn't that mean your father…?"

He nodded. "Jor-El was way ahead of his time as far as technology goes. I have a special place I can go to learn from the information he left for me. It's his voice, his knowledge, but it's almost like a futuristic computer that has all my history and families' history stored in it, but it's interactive." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Kara says he doesn't think I'm strong enough to face this new evil that's surfaced. He won't talk to me anymore." He tried not to let Lois know how much that disappointment bothered him. It shouldn't matter what Jor-El thought of him but deep down it did affect him.

She looked at him sympathetically, and he knew she could see it no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Did Chloe know?'

He nodded and tried to forget about Jor-El. "She's known for years now. She's actually helped me so much these last few years. We've been a team of sorts."

"I'm assuming Lana knew as well."

He nodded but added quickly, "but she made her choices. I know now we weren't meant to be and I've gotten my closure. I'm more focused on the present. On us."

He had a few questions of his own for her now. "Lois, all this Pro-Blur talk you've been doing was after you knew who I was."

She nodded at him. "I could see you were struggling with everything. With Kara and Oliver coming out. With all this negative focus on the superheroes. Sometimes you're too hard on yourself. I wanted you to know that I believed in you, no matter what."

He nodded. It had helped. To hear her side, to hear that her support of the Blur hadn't wavered. "Why did you leave? Go to Africa I mean? Not because I told you to."

She looked sad for a moment and then smiled softly, "When Lex set me up in that cornfield fire, he told me I would be your greatest weakness." She shrugged. "I believed him. I didn't want to stand in your way, or let anyone like him use me against you again."

Of course. Lex was crazy, who knew what kind of rant he had gone on with Lois before he actually met up with Clark that night.

"What changed your mind?"

She put a hand against his face and looked him in the eyes and sighed. "I missed you. That and Carter. He told me to stop feeling sorry for myself and be there for you. Not let anyone make me a weakness for you. Especially myself. That I would find the way to support you because I loved you." She smiled at him. "You have some pretty amazing friends Clark Kent."

He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "I sure do. Lois, you're not my weakness, you're my strength. When I was down on myself and lost my focus, it was you that brought me back."

She pulled back and bit her lip slightly before saying, "Clark….do you sleep?"

He looked at her curiously, wondering at her quick change of subject. "Of course I sleep. I'm like any other man, only with extra abilities thrown in."

She looked uncomfortable for a moment. Was she blushing? "Lois, are you okay?'

She wouldn't look at him, not directly anyways. What was going on?

"What about other things, can you do _other_ things in bed besides just sleep." _Oh_. That's what she meant.

He lifted her chin up with his fingers and forced her to look him in the face.

He nodded slowly and whispered, "Are you sure? We just have to be careful. I can't lose control around you."

She looked at him for a moment and said just as softly, "I trust you Clark. Show me?" He felt his breath stop and the joy that welled up inside his chest at her absolute trust and acceptance of him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly then pulled back holding her hand and pulling her behind him up the stairs.  
He shut the bedroom door and smiled at her and then zipped around and found and lit candles all around the room. He cupped her face gently and kissed her again. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Stepping back he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. He then began to unbutton hers. She ran a hand from his shoulder down his chest and stopped at his abdomen. She ran her hand over it amazed that there was no trace of a scar from where the dagger had stabbed him just weeks ago. He glanced down at her, concerned by the look on her face. She was looking down and her eyes shimmered. "Lois?" He pulled her closer and enveloped her into his arms.

"I almost lost you that day," she whispered.  
"What day Lois?" He pulled back and looked at her intently. What had happened to make her look so sad?

"The day you fell from the sky. The day that you saved me from Zod." That got his attention.

"You were there?"

She nodded. "I didn't know what to do. I thought the Blur was indestructible. You were hurt and I was so scared. After you kissed me, I was worried something was going to happen between you and Zod and it had to do with the book of Rao. I went looking for you." She looked up at him, he stayed quiet letting her finish but he held her tighter and nodded at her continue. "You wouldn't open your eyes, so I pulled out the dagger thinking that would help." He smiled, knowing the rest. "It did, you started to wake up and I ran and hid next door. I knew you were keeping your secret for a reason. I made sure you were okay and when you got up and left, I did too."

_Lois lane. She is the key_. "He was right, you're the key." She looked up at him, "Who was right?"

"Dr Fate." He smiled, quoting her, "Helmet head that can tell you your future."

"You knew him? Of course you knew him. All you Superheroes must have a secret club or something. I bet you've known all along about Ollie." She batted him in the arm. "And you acted like you didn't know the future that helmet head told me! And what do you mean that I'm the key?"

He had to try to keep the smile out of his voice as he responded, "Lois, I didn't know what he had told you. He told me something about my destiny and he told you yours. And yes, I've known about Oliver since he came to Metropolis. Just like he's known about me." He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "You're the key because you saved me that day. When you pulled the dagger out. Jor-El did say it wasn't him, but I couldn't think of any other explanation. I didn't count on _you_. It's because of you Lois, that I'm still here today. You're the key to my destiny. You brought me back and I can become who I'm meant to be because of you. Jor-El was going to let me die, as a result of my mistakes."

He pulled her in for another hug and kissed her. Lois kissed him back. Pulling back a bit she tilted her head and said, "Clark, He said I was going to be there for him and he would be there for me. The sentient power. That's you isn't it?" He smiled at her and nodded. He had hoped it was him and then seeing their future together had sealed it for him.

He had another thought. "You figured out before I arrived at the phone booth that Zod wasn't me, or you would have given him the book of Rao. How did you know?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I got him to touch my shoulder like you had, the night you stood behind me and I saw your reflection in the basement of the Club. His touch didn't feel right. So I told him I hid it in a place that was important to both of us. He didn't know about the phone booth of course. He got angry at me and that's when he threw me across the street." He smiled at her, relieved that she had listened to him in the end. She could have been seriously hurt or worse if he hadn't gotten there in time. On the other hand, if she hadn't stolen the book from him, he would have sent himself and the Kandorians off much sooner and not been saved by the blue kryptonite.

Lois got a funny look on her face and then raised one eyebrow. "Clark, I have another question. If all of you superheroes know each other, do you know who it was that I kissed when I was trying to trick Ollie into telling me his identity?"

He laughed and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "I thought you could recognize my kisses?" He grinned as she realized what he was saying.

"You _didn't._?" His grin widened.

"Lois, neither Ollie nor I expected you to kiss me." He couldn't resist adding, "Although, I don't think you minded after all. Didn't you say that I could teach Ollie a thing or two?"

Her face reddened as she remembered her words to him. He cupped her face gently and kissed her softly. He had enjoyed their kiss as well, and it had confused him for some time after that. He'd been so focused on Lana in those days, that he had not taken the time to sort out his feelings.

"I'll explain it all later. Everything, I promise. Right now, I have other things on my mind. Like properly thanking the woman who saved my life." He kissed her again laying her down gently. It was such a relief to have the most important person in his life know who he was, and the fact that she had saved him and still kept the secret from him, only made him love her more. She really was going to be a handful, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

_**The End! Hope you liked it! Please review!**_


End file.
